ILUSA
by bbellatrix
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en la Mansión Malfoy después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione escaparan? Un fic sobre Bellatrix.


_Los personajes de esta historia, claro está, no me pertenecen; aunque ya quisiera_

* * *

**ILUSA.**

Parada, mirando algo que no estaba allí, rió como una maniática. Bellatrix Lestrange reía. Todos habían sido unos incompetentes, y pronto Él lo sabría. El muchacho que vivió el 31 de Octubre hacía tantos años, sobrevivió una vez más: escapó de la que sin duda hubiese sido su muerte inmediata.

Era consciente de que todos la miraban en el salón. Cada una de las miradas se posaba en ella. No le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad.

- Escapó. – dijo, de repente, dejando de reír.

Narcissa Malfoy la miró con un dejo de rencor sin disimular. Era obvio que no le gustaba lo que venía. En realidad, a nadie podía gustarle porque se acercaba lo peor.

Entonces escucharon un sonido… no, un grito. Un grito lleno de ira, de rencor, de maldad y frustración. Todos los ojos de la sala se dirigieron a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Lord Voldemort estaba enfurecido… y ahora todos pagarían. Todos.

- Mi Señor… - susurró Bellatrix, ligeramente emocionada por la presencia de aquel ser. – Mi Señor…

- Calla, Bella. – dijo Él. El bajo y aparentemente calmado tono de su voz, era más aterrorizante que cualquier maldición. – Han fallado.

No había ninguna otra cosa que pudiera dolerle más a Bellatrix Lestrange, que esas dos palabras.

- Mi Señor… yo puedo explicarle…

- Dije que te callaras, mujer. – la miró con desprecio. Sintió su propia cólera llegar hasta la mano en la que sujetaba la varita. – Pagarás por tu incompetencia. – su voz era incluso más baja y perversa que antes. - _¡Crucio!_ – gritó después.

Narcissa Malfoy ahogó un grito. Su hermana era brutalmente torturada, como minutos antes ella misma había torturado a la sangre sucia.

- Calma, Narcissa. Lucius y tú serán los siguientes. No te impacientes. – dijo Voldemort.

El hechizo terminó. Bellatrix se encontraba tirada en el piso, de costado. Su pelo estaba un poco más revuelto de lo normal. Sin embargo, no había gritado. Temblaba por momentos.

No le importaba el dolor físico. No se inmutó mientras su hermana o su cuñado sufrían la misma maldición imperdonable, incluso su sobrino. No sabía exactamente por qué no se levantaba… pero sabía una cosa. Sabía que nada dolía tanto como el hecho de que su amo, el poderoso Señor Oscuro, se sintiera decepcionado de ella. ¡De ella! Su más fiel partidaria, la más competente y poderosa de entre esos inútiles súbditos. Ella, Bellatrix, que estaba locamente enamorada de Tom Riddle, era tratada como una cualquiera, como una sirvienta del montón.

La tortura terminó para todos. El Señor Tenebroso los miraba con desprecio. Bellatrix decidió ponerse de pie. Lo hizo lentamente, pues sabía que era observada.

- Mi Señor, por favor… por favor, por favor… - repetía como una desquiciada. – Por favor, perdóneme, nunca volveré a fallarle, no lo haré, mi Señor.

- Por supuesto que no lo harás. – escupió Voldemort. Se notaba la impaciencia en su voz. Bellatrix lo miró, esperanzada. – Si lo haces, tendré que ser menos compasivo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquello, a oídos de su mente, era casi como un cumplido. ¡Cuán piadoso era su amo! Merecía la muerte por lo que acababa de hacer y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Temblando menos que antes, frente a él, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Tenía suerte. El Señor Tenebroso le guardaba cariño, pensó. Le sonrió tímidamente, como una adolescente sonríe al chico que le gusta.

Lord Voldemort rió desdeñosamente. - _¡Crucio!_ – repitió. La torturaría por ser tan débil. Por ser tan infantil, tan ilusa.

De pronto, mientras sufría la furia de su amo por segunda vez en aquel día, comprendió que él jamás la querría. Sus anteriores pensamientos se borraron tan rápido como habían llegado. Él no la amaba, ni siquiera la estimaba ni la respetaba. Era su sirvienta, era como una elfina doméstica que trabajaba gustosa para el amo al que había sido destinada. Le pareció oír que alguien pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable una vez más, pero… sentía el dolor como algo ajeno a ella. Nada le importaba. Se juró matar a cuanta gente se le cruzara en el camino hacia Harry Potter, sólo para demostrarle a su lord que ella no era como los demás. Lo haría aunque sabía que a él lo mismo le daba.

Y allí, torturada, despeinada, deshecha en lágrimas de impotencia, Bellatrix sufría por el amor que nunca le correspondería; y se proponía cosas estúpidas para caerle mejor aunque nunca lograra cambiar su realidad del todo… aunque muriera sirviendo a lord Voldemort…

* * *

_Bueno, muchos van a preguntarse por qué una pareja tan extraña / .. A decir verdad, vi varias entrevistas en las que JK declaró que esto era cierto: Bellatrix estaba locamente enamorada de lord Voldemort. Bien; he aquí el resultado de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Bella. Siempre me gustó su personaje, pese a su maldad y a haber matado a Sirius y Tonks u.u_


End file.
